Tomorow Never Comes
by Ninjas Say Hi
Summary: They don't know where they are and they don't know what had happen to Master Splinter. But what scared then the most was Mikey had been left alone without a family. Set in 2012.
1. Wlecome, To New York City

**Summary= They don't know where they are and they don't know what had happen to Master Splinter. But what scared then the most was Mikey had been left alone without a family.**

 **Disclaimed: Na, ah, I don't own them.**

 **This fic is set in the 2012 universe.**

* * *

The sky dark dim and the sun barley out, New York City was a mess skyscrapers and homes, busies and shopping centres no longer standing and only ruins had taken there stand. No life, no colour, only a mess of ruins were now only evidence of a city ageing from time. However sewers now collapsed on into then self, five bodies, three turtles and two humans began to slowly wake up.

"Ahh, my head," Leo said as he slowly got himself up. "Where are we, where am I?"

Leo eyes widen as he notice two of his little brothers were down already thinking the worse he rush over towards Don, since he was the closers. Kneeing down, he place a hand on the third youngest shoulder.

"Don. Donnie, wake up."

"M-Mikey, leave me alone," he said half asleep.

"It's not, Mikey. It's me Leo," Donatello eyes snaps open and looks up at his older brother.

"Leo?" Slowly getting up back to his feet with Leo helping him his eyes starts to scan his whereabouts.

"Where are we?" Don asked.

"Don't know."

"What the shell?" Both heads turn to see Rahp standing up. "Where are we?"

"Guys, can we keep it down, please. Some of us have a major headache."

"April!" Donnie yelled. "You're okay, but why are you here? I mean it's great that you're and all-"

"Donnie, headache."

"Whops, sorry I didn't mean it." He quickly covers his mouth to stop him talking.

"Whoa, cool. Where are we?" Casey said as he got up.

As they waited for April to recover from her headache the boys had decide to look around, the brothers had an uneasy feeling about this place. It was home, will the part of home that was left it was as if they were gone for years. No sign of Master Splinter and no sign of Mikey, Raph eyes narrowed as he notices paper sicking out from underneath a pile of bricks.

Removing the bricks the hot head turtle notice a comic book, one of Mikey old comic book, torn edges and a fade front page. The comic itself was falling apart barley being held together, sending alarm bells in Raph heads, it was bad enough that New York City look as a war went on, but seeing the sharp of Mikey comics only raised more questions.

 _What happen to you little bro._

"Any idea of where we are?" April asked as her headache was finally gone.

"Nope, no idea," Leo adds.

"I might have a theory, but it just can't be."

"What's the theory Donnie?"

"Guys I think were in the future and this is what left of New York City."

April gasp covering her hands over her mouth, while Leo and Casey exchanged glares. Raphael hadn't moved from his spot still staring down at one of Mikey comic books unable to, come to terms of what could have happened or did happen.

"But if that's the case, then what an earth happen to make this city look like a war field?" Casey asked.

"I don't know."

"Guys, we need to search the place and find Mikey along with Master Splinter." Leo said, before he could run of Donnie had stop him.

"Leo, weren't you listening? This could possibly be the future, we don't know how far down in a timeline we could be or how far back. Master Splinter and Mikey could be-"

"Don't say it," Raph said, as he points towards the group holding up Mikey comic book in his hand.

"I'm sorry Raph, I hate the idea as much as you do, but it's just a possibility."

"Hey Raph, what's that man?" Casey asked.

"It's a comic book found it in some rabble. I-it's one of Mikey's," the hothead said, looking down at the ground in shame.

He didn't want to think about what happen to the lair or if Mikey was dead or not.

"Guys, I just thought of something," April adds brining all eyes on her. "If this is the future and we've been missing, how long had Mikey been alone for?"

The group stood still, guilt flooding through the group, Mikey was always carefree and happy, but what would have happen if the people he loved just didn't, come back home. The worse part was nobody remembers how they ending up here in the first place, everything was a blur.

Anything could have happen, he could have been kidnaped and was force to wait as the others, came to help him only nobody did. However even though there were darker thoughts on what could have happen to the youngest and carefree brother, they wonder if Mikey was happy in the end. Little did the group know ninjas were watching then, watching and waiting for an order to go, forward.

"Okay guys, let's move out and look for any signs of life. Let's go."

The group was soon at a halt as Ninjas started to jump down or run over towards then standing still in a protective guard.

"Is this a good enough sign of life for you Leo?" Raph mocked.

"Guys, think there the foot?" Casey asked.

"I don't think, so, they don't have the foot symbol on them. Inserted it's some other strange symbol," Leo adds. As he tried to view the red symbol that was attached to the ninjas clothes.

"That's, because it's the symbol for brother in Japan," Donnie claimed.

After a couple minutes past Leo let himself to relax a little, he notices that these ninjas were not intending to fight. Even though they clearly had weapons on then most of then stood still arms crossed or just watching over, whatever they, came for wasn't for them.

"I don't think these guys, want to fight us," he said, gaining uneasy glares from everyone else.

"You sure, Leo," April asked.

"I think he right," Donnie adds. "If they wanted to fight us they would have already attack us."

"Then, what are they waiting for?" Even when Raphael walks closer towards his brother noun of the ninjas moved from there spot.

"Why, hello Leonardo it has been a long time." The teenagers look around for the source of the woman voice. "It has been a very long time."

All heads turn towards the direction where Ninjas start to move, they didn't move in for an attack instead they moved as if they were making way for someone.

"Karai," Leo said quietly.

The girl that he once known was taller and older, she had grey hair instead of black. Face coved in wrinkles looking tired and worn out, her battle armour in dints and battle scars on the right side of her armour just like the rest was the same Japanese symbol as the others. The group quickly went back into defence mode unsure on whose side Karai was on. Last time that they had come, face to face with her was during Shredder control.

"So, what's the deal Karai did Shredder print out new symbols for the foot soldiers." Raph mock, his eyes widen in surprised as the ninjas pulled out there weapons similar to their own.

The hothead didn't understand one minute they were cool, not a care in the world and as soon as he mentions the 'foot,' they were ready to kill.

"Enough, stand down all of you. This group was unaware, they know nothing. Do you understand?" She order, the ninjas put away their weapons before nodding.

"Please, come with me."

"Give us a reason, why?" Casey asked.

"Guys, I think it's best if we do follow," Leo adds.

"What why?" Raph complains.

"Think about it Raph," Donnie buts in. "We don't know where we are."

"Yeah we do, somewhere in New York," Donnie face palms at his hothead brother answer.

"Fine, we know where we are. But we have no idea what happen and I can't believe I'm saying this, but Karai our best bet to help us work out what happen to Master Splinter and Mikey." Raph rolled his eyes and Donnie logical answer.

"Fine."

"So, you will come?"

"Yes Karai, we will come," Leo answered before the group start to walk away.

* * *

 **Hey everyone. Sorry if Casey seemed a bit OOC then again he didn't say very much at all when I think about it. This is my first TMNT fic, not really my first story, but anyway reviews and feedback would be great. So, if you could write a review I would very much love you for doing it. Also sorry to anyone who's reading my other two stories, unfortunately they are going on halt for a while. With all that information out of the way chapter two should come out in November the 5** **th** **reason being is, because I have two exams on.**

 **Although hopefully I can update beforehand, because you people are cool and if you review then you will be awesome. Until then folks see ya.**


	2. How The Years Went On

**Disclaimed: Nope, still don't own them, but one can dream.**

 **Spoilers: You have been warned this chapter mentions Spoilers for episode mega shredder. If you have not watch then do not read and watch the episode first, even though if you haven't watch the episode, it won't make any different to understand this chapter. However there will be quite a lot of major reference towards the episode. You have been WARNED my friend, you have been WARNED.**

* * *

The walk with Karai was indeed long the group no longer knew what world they were in; it had no life of, barely anything at all. Everything was in ruins and if not ruins it, be nothing, but sand oceans no longer exits. Everyone in the group was taking in the new view different ways a city once filled with life, people who had hopes and dreams no longer existed instead now they were only a mark of history never to be seen or heard from again.

They stop in the middle of nowhere the city a mile away, Leo takes notices a circle form by a pile of rocks it was small, but yet big enough. It was the same size as a man hole that would be used to go down in the sewers, Karai bent down and removed the rocks alongside her a couple of ninjas help her.

The group of teenagers were surprised seeing metal underneath, that's when Leo realized it was a manhole Karai lifts it's up and inside was a ladder leaning down to a tunnel.

"This way," she simply said, before jumping down not even bothering to use the ladder.

Once the group made it down, they were surprised to see the place around then it wasn't like the outside world instead it looked more like there old lair. Only bigger, more stuff and more people living in it, Leo moved out of the way as he allowed two kids to run by him, he smile seeing them laughing as they played tag. Outside world may have been like a ghost town with no life, but down here life was everywhere.

People laughing, chatting away, children playing and people even eating this wasn't just a place for people to hang out it was a home a home filled with life.

"It's Incredible, down here," Donnie shouted. "But, how do, so many people live in one place, I mean in order for that to work. It's got have the right food supply and water got to be fresh-" Leo smiled at his brothers as Donnie kept listing items that were need for a place such as this.

It was when the leader notice that just like the ninjas people were wearing the brother symbol on a shirt, paints or it was even a tattoo. As for the children there symbol were offend placed around there arm made from the martial as the turtles mask.

"Do you like it?" Karai said, gaging everyone attentions.

"It's wonderful," April answered. "But who found this place?"

"April that's a great question," Donnie adds. "I would like to meet this person and shake his hands."

"Yeah, whatever," Raph mutters.

The hot head brother was still down about not having Mikey around he also didn't fully trust Karai.

"Donatello there is no need for you to meet the, person."

"But I must, this place is just fantastic." He said already looking around.

"Of course, but what I mean by that is the person who found this place, happens to be your brother."

All eyes turned to Karai in surprised; finally relief that they had gotten some news about the youngest, but shock that there brother was a part of this.

"You mean he built all this?" the smart brother asked.

"No, of, course not. Michelangelo didn't build any of this he had help plain for it and come up with a design. In fact your brother is offend look down upon as a leader or a, protect." Her eyes turned towards the centre where a statue of Michelangelo stood.

He looks a lot older then they remember standing in a serious pose the oppositions of their goof ball little brother that they once knew. He still had his nun chucks and most of his body was coved in battle scars witch only made the others worried of what had become of him.

"Whoa, what happen to the little dude?" Casey asked.

"Come, I will tell you the rest when we are in a much more silent place then this." The group nods and followed her lead.

Donnie was the last to follow as he stood back and glance over towards the statue one more time.

"Donnie, ya, coming?" Raph yells from a distance.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you." He said before quickly chasing him.

It wasn't long before the group come to a stop Karai opens up the wooden door in front of her. Showing the room inside it was simple nothing big and nothing fancy a wooden picnic table sat in the centre.

"If you are thistly do not worry you're drinks will be here soon." Karai sat down, followed by Leo, Raph while the Donnie April and Casey sat down on the other side.

"Lady Karai."

Eyes turn towards a young female adult holding a metal tray and six glass of water she places then down gently on the edge of the table bowing before leaving again.

"Who was that?" Casey asked about to drink some of his water, only to be stop as Donnie inspect the water that he was about to drink leaning over April as she was stuck in the middle.

"Truly amazing, this is clean fresh water, but the land we saw on the surface was inhabited."

"Don mind if I have my water back?" Donnie looks up at Casey, before smiling nervously as he, notice April was glaring at him.

"Right, right, of course." He quickly sits back in his sit.

"Anyway," Leo said. "Karai you were about to tell us about Mikey."

"Yeah, is he still alive?" Raph said, wanting just a straight answers.

"You must all remember that the Michelangelo you once know no longer exists." She smiled sadly at the group as they all look down at the table.

"What about Master Splinter?" Leo asked.

"I'm sorry Leonardo, but he die long ago." Leo place a hand over his face in attempt to hold back tears that were threaten to come down.

"W-what happened?" Donnie asked as he wipes away a couple of his own tears. "T-to both of them."

"In order to answer that I must tell you from the start, however as you are well aware I was not always present **.** I shall tell you what your sensei, inform me."

"The day you all disappear broke Michelangelo more ways than one. He became full of self-doubt, he blame himself for your disappearance."

Raphael wince at the news of Mikey blaming himself, he just couldn't see his annoying brother in so much emotional pain. It wasn't possible, but yet it happened.

"He would spend, hours, days even to look for any sigh of where any of you were. Master Spitteler would try and convince him that he needs sleep and to be at full strength to find you all, but Michelangelo refused to listen. The only time he would rest if he collapse from exhaustion or if Leatherhead had force him to sleep, by using sleeping pills."

Donnie coved his ears he didn't want to hear the rest, but knew that Karai would continue.

"Even with all this on his mind Michelangelo still continue to fight for New York City, from the Krang on his own and going up against the foot. Sensei would often tell him that he couldn't and shouldn't go alone, but again he no longer listened to him. Some mission he would barely, come back, alive half dead as he enter the lair."

April gasp at the very image of a bloody and beaten Mikey, she had treated him as if he was her own little bother. She was an only child and even though some of the times she didn't know how to act like an older sibling she still care, because he was a part of her family and the sight of him so broken. Enough to send cold silvers down anyone spin.

"He would have emotional break downs or nightmares about the worst possible conclusion of what had happen to you."

Casey eyes changed direction from looking up at Karai to looking at the wooden table in front of him. He wanted to know about Mikey as much as possible, but so far this story didn't sound as if it was going to have a happy ending for a once and fun loving little guy.

Karai didn't finish the rest of the story she could see nothing, but pain written on all of then, she wasn't even sure if Leonardo was listening anymore.

However she knew the ending and it was important for all of them to understand to know, what had happen during the years they were no longer here for, but at the same time it was already too much for then to take in suddenly.

"However he is still alive."

All heads peek up eyes shining with a little bit of hope.

"Wait, if he still alive, then where the shell is Mikey?" Raph asked as he was the quicks to recover.

Just then the wooden door swang open a ninja appear he was claim, but deep down it was being masked by panic.

"Lady Karai," the group turns towards the door where a ninja was standing. "Sensei platoon, have not arrived."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm positive they have been over the 15 minute peek, shall I send out another platoon?" Before Karai answered she glances towards the group of teenagers.

"No. You shall come with me to battle, but this group here will be your platoon," she said turning towards the group.

"Wait. What, did we just get into?" Casey asked.

"Finally, some action," Raph said.

"Lady Karai is this wise teenage don't go into battle until they are at least young adults." Kara walks towards the guard and place a hand on his shoulder.

"And, how old do you think your sensei was when he entered the battle."

Karai didn't wait for any answer as she was already standing outside the door way waiting for the others to follow her lead.

"Is this really such a good idea?" April asked as she got closer towards the door.

"You wish to see what had become of Michelangelo, now is your chance."

Karai left from their eye sight leaving the others behind with question looks.

"Will, what are we waiting for?" Rap said.

"Nothing, let's go," Leo orders.

The group quickly rushes out of the room with a soldier right behind them.

* * *

As they run towards the battle they were surprised it was at least four miles away from the actual shelter, they came to a halt at the sight. Expecting a one on one fight or at least a war front, but instead they notice a bunch of ninjas and tanks going around frying weapons at a monster.

A monster similar to mega shredder only the colour skin was different and instead of pink it was a light blue.

"Karai," Leo said. "Is Shredder still alive?"

The woman wiped out her sword and shook her head.

"No, he isn't. He was killed years ago."

"Then example that," Donnie shouted.

It was bad enough going up against mega Sredder the first time when Leo and Mikey ran out in attempt to save Karai from Shredder. However during the first battle the purple mask wearing turtle just couldn't focus on the battle, because he had no idea where his little brother was only to see him breaking the creep teeth and jumping out.

"Just, because Shredder alive doesn't mean his follows will continue to rise."

"KEEP FRLING!"

Gun shoots got loud at the very order, the teenagers look around to try and find the source of the voice.

"Perhaps you should help," Karai said.

"Right, Raph you're with me we will take it head on. Casey and April you take it in front and Mikey-"

Leo stop in mid-sentence remembering Mikey wasn't with then he, glance over towards Donnie who was staring at the ground sadly April behind him with a sad and concern face.

"Right sorry, Donnie you go with Casey and April take the thing from it side. Now let's go."

The group start to rush over little did they know someone was looking down upon then with an unimpressed expression

Raph and Leo leap up, Raph towards mega shredder face, however Raph was already knock out by one of mega shredders use for a hand. Leo eyes widen as his little brother was falling towards the ground, he mange to breathe again when a green bluer, came out to save him before Raph could hit the bottom.

Leo continue to climb he didn't notice that the gun fire had stop, he dose as acid start to come towards him. Not caring if it was a new form of attack Leo was about to jump up and aim his Katana, his eyes narrowed as he left his leg being held by mega shredder arm.

Tossed to the ground he could feel himself falling, he didn't hear the beast let out a painful cry as it arm was chop of by someone else Katana. Leo eyes widen in surprised as he felt someone catching him before falling towards the ground and place him back at the starting point with Raph and Karai.

Donnie kept dogging the acrid coming from the beast mouth as he tried to reach towards the top, he didn't see April being saved and brought back to the front nor did he see the same person saving Casey as will.

It was when he runs towards the beast head that he really had no idea what to do after that. Last time he check a stick can't break teeth, will they can, but not when those teeth are ten times bigger.

He slowed in fear as his leg was finally caught, the beast pick Donnie up and was about to sallow him hole. As he closed his eyes he didn't see the same person to cut mega shredder arms of and saving Donnie before falling towards the ground. As soon as he was back on the front line his brothers along with April and Casey went towards him making sure he was alright.

"Guys, relax I'm fine.

"Are you sure Donnie?" April asked.

"April, yes I'm fine, I'm mean I should be asking you if you're okay."

The group of teenager's finch at the sound of gun fire coming from in front of them.

"Mikey?" Donnie said in surprised.

Michelangelo turned around holding a machine gun, he was much older than the last time the group remember him. He still had his orange mask only now it was place around his neck, clearly seeing the dark bags under his eyes, however on his right eye had a scar running down old and fade. Along with many other battle scars around his arms, Mikey didn't say anything he only gave then a clod glare before turning back to the battle.

"KEEP FLYING!" He older.

It was the same voice as before it held very little emotion, husky and deep. Nothing at all like the once cheerful and carefree voice that had once, belong to Mikey.

"Karai, I need a boost," Mikey said.

The turtle runs over towards Karai who places her hands together, using then as a boost managing to leap of doing a backflip.

As Mikey was closer enough towards mega shredder face he pulls out a grenade taking the pin of before throwing it towards the monster teeth, shattering then like glass.

"That was awesome," Casey said gaging glares. "I can't be the only one thinking that."

Taking, a step back as Mikey lands back down in front of them.

"Finished it off!"

Leo eyes widen as missal came flying towards mega shredder mouth, the beast eyes widen in surprised. Before, looking down directory at Mikey, who stood and glare before exploding leaving goo in its place.

"Mikey," Leo said claim.

Leo didn't care how old Mikey look or how much he changed to Leo, Mikey would always be his baby brother. However his baby brother didn't respond straight away, giving off an uneasy feeling.

"Shell for brains, did ya, go deaf or something?" Raph said hoping for a response.

"Will, will," Mikey finally turned around walking up towards the group. "Look who's finally, came back home after all these years. It's been a while traders."

"Traders?" Donnie question, "Mikey what are you talking about?" Mikey let out a cold chilling laugh.

"Ironic isn't it the turtle with the biggest brain can't work it out. It's been 20 years Donatello, 20 years."

The group stood back in shock unable to come to terms, even if Donnie theory was correct early. Surly they haven't been away for that long, surly they haven't and if they had what had Mikey been doing for 20 years without a family.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, I know I said that this would be update on the 5** **th** **, but for me it, seem too long. Sure I'm studding and looking for a job as, school comes closer to an end, but this is no excuse to make you awesome people wait that long. Also this is kind of base on the episode "Same as it never was," from the old 2003 series. I actually don't mind the time travel part that happen in season three in the 2012 and I thought hey, Donnie got to time travel in the old series and the whole group did it together in the future series, but what would have happen if Mikey was left alone. Thus this was born, man I don't leave short A/N.**

 **I would also I like advice on battling scenes there not my strong point other, then that make sure to review.**

 **Also thank you to the author who had followed and fav this story.**

 **Thanks to PopcornWolf10 for being the first review for this story.**

 **Thanks to the first Guest I'm glad you enjoy it.**

 **And last, but not least thanks to third guest.**

 **Next update won't be until sometime this weekend.**

 **Until next time you people are awesome and See yaaaa.**


	3. Little Brother

**Disclaimed: My mummy said I couldn't own TMNT, because lawyers won't let me.**

 **Read, enjoy and review, tips are also welcome.**

* * *

"20 years?" Leo said he couldn't believe it, he refuse to believe it.

He didn't care if his little brother stood standing in front of him older and tried, he didn't care about the battle scars all over his brother he didn't care about that one scar running down his eye. No. This was just one bad dream it was only a nightmare and soon he knew he would wake up, wake up back to the same world he once knew. Back to see his father his sensei alive and back to see Mikey young, carefree happy and without the scars of each battle his brother was in. However Leo knew no matter how much he wished for it to come back to his own time, he got the feeling he would be stop here for a while.

"Yes, 20 years. Now that I've answered your question, do me a favour and get out of my sight," Mikey said bitterly.

"No way, shell for brains. We aren't, leaving we've been gone for 20 years. The least we can do is, stay a little longer." Mikey eyes slowly moved to his once hot head brother.

Mikey didn't care anymore, if they had once came, back 20 years early or at least a year after they disappear. He would be jumping with joy welcoming then back with open arms telling then how much he missed them, but now he had become cold and numb, he wasn't even sure if he knew what "happy," meant anymore.

He spent days, nights and weeks looking for his brothers and his friends. No susses, Master Splinter had tried to stay strong for his benefit, but Mikey knew without his brothers his father couldn't handle the pain. He knew that Master Splinter also felt the guilt in losing three sons along with April and Casey even if they weren't his children they were still family.

"Will you're 20 years too late," he adds pushing Raph and Donnie aside as he walks past the group of teenagers.

"Michelangelo," Karai said gaining his attention. "What are you planning to do with them?" She was uncertain if those were the right words to use, but surly Mikey wouldn't just leave his family out here.

"Get them out of my sight. Is anyone hurt?" He called out checking his troops.

"You know just as will, that they won't last long outside for longer than a day. Not to mention, when dusk comes they won't even last an hour."

She knew very will that Michelangelo was just angry at his brothers for leaving him alone for all this time, and with him not in the right mind she didn't want him to be feel with guilt once again.

"Will then," he said not bothering to look her in the eye. "They better get going and find shelter, if they want to last the night."

His voice send chills down there spin, it sound so cold, so broken, so numb. It was as if Mikey soul was broken torn and now the only thing left was nothing, but an empty shell of time had helped to erase.

"Sir, we've got a man down," Mikey rushes over towards the follow ninja, to his dislike his brothers along with April and Casey were following him.

One of his follows appear to have a broken leg, Mikey eyes move towards the other ninjas who was kneeing beside his injure comrade while another was watching with a careful glare. Mikey growled slightly to himself as Donnie moved up all checking for anything more serious.

"Mikey, what are you doing?" Leo asked.

Donnie swallowed in fear as a Katana blade was up against his throat, it's, then that he realize the weapons his little brother had on him. Even though Mikey still had his nunchaku on him he was also armed with two pairs of Sai, he also had a Katana holder and even his own Bō Staff.

"Mikey, please put down the weapon," Leo begged.

The leader couldn't stand the sight in front of him, he's been gone for 20 years and now his own little brother was holding a sword up against his other little brother throat. Mikey, however pay no attention to Leo words, he just kept staring not down at Donnie, but down at the Katana in his own hands.

Mikey couldn't believe what he was even thinking of doing, he spend years of looking for his brothers. Spending every second of every day looking, he gave up hope that he would see any of them again. Soon he wasn't just looking for his brothers along with April and Casey alive, but instead he was force to come to terms in looking for their bodies instead.

"Go," Mikey said, still holding the blade. "Just go, before I do something I will regret."

Mikey slowly takes the blade away from Donnie, neck he grabs the follow ninja from the ground by the shoulders. Not looking back as he, beings to walk off into the distance with Ninjas and tanks walking along beside him. Karai stood back watching Michelangelo leave she glare at the teenager's, they had not move.

Donnie was still kneeing shock and jaw open, Leo stare blankly and Raph eyes just watch the ground below as if he couldn't handle what had just happen. April had tears in her eyes and Casey just stood back unsure of what to do.

"I am sorry for what had just occurred. You must remember this Michelangelo spend 20 years alone, he only had Master Splinter and I wasn't there all the time. He had finally moved on with his life, he had built, something, create it with his own two hands. People had respect him and then when everything was going on will, shadows from the past, came back to remind him of his nightmares."

Karai didn't know if the group was even listening to her words, if they were they were not showing her any kind of attention, she too slowly began to walk away.

"It would be wise though to follow your little brothers words. If you can, call him such a thing?" She said as she walks away.

They stood there in shock even after she was out of there sight, Donnie still had his hand were the blade was still trying to, come to terms that his brother his little brother could have kill him. Even Casey couldn't, come to terms he didn't mind Mikey sure he was annoying at times, but he knew that was how little sibling work.

April was the only one who had heard Karai warming, sure she was shock just like the guys, but she was more worried about nightfall. Both Karai and Mikey had, betray it in a way that night fall was no longer a time to, come out.

"Guys," she said. "I think we should go back to the place where we found early."

"How come, red?" Casey asked.

"Because were not welcome where Karai took us. Not only that, but I think it's best to go somewhere, where we know is not going to be sand."

"April right, guys," Leo said. "Let's go."

* * *

The group had manger to make it back to what used to be New York, together they were doing their best to make with what was around then. Using a block cerement to help block the wind, if it was going to rain they were unsure of what to do, but any building that was still standing with a roof, the group wasn't going to take a chance. Since most of them looked ready to fall down any time soon.

Casey and April had gone out to search for food, they didn't have much hope as they continue the search seeing, how little food appeared.

Donnie had wanted to, come along and he also didn't want April to be around Casey, but was otherwise convince by Leo to help set up a fire. Leo and Donnie both pick up any piece of paper that was lying around, however the old comic book Raph had that once belong to Mikey wasn't meant to be touch with.

The hot head brother had left it in the same spot as before and he refuse to allow his brothers to burn such a thing.

Raph was furious, he was mad at is brothers for even thinking of burning something that once belong to his little brother. He was also mad at Mikey for changing, he had always told the once carefree turtle to grow up, but now that Mikey was, he only wishes to go home. Home back to his timeline where everything was back normal where everything was simple again, where Mikey wasn't broken.

Without his punching bag Raph didn't have anything to let out his anger, he didn't want to go punch the nearest wall, will he did, but if something happen during the event. Donnie wouldn't have anything to help him and he didn't want his brothers to be in more pain, so instead he sat down and stare at the old comic book.

He didn't see April and Casey walk back home empty handed, he also didn't see Donnie jumping up and down with joy as he lighter the fire, but noun of then notices the cold stares watching then from above.

"AHH, I can't take anymore!" Raph screamed, dropping the comic down onto the ground.

All eyes turn to him they were all sitting next to the fire, wounding when Raph would snap. He hadn't said anything all day and now it was night fall.

"Dudes, I think Raph earn himself a record," Casey said, laughing however stop when Raph glare at him.

"I say we go back to that base and kick Mikey shell for ditching us out here."

"Raph, you know we can't do that," Leo said. "And beside even if we did, we won't last a couple of minutes with all those trained ninjas."

"Not only that, but you can't really blame him." April said.

"And why not?"

"Because think about it from his point of view," Donnie said. "April right, Mikey has just moved on with his life. Then the next minute his family who, by the way thought we were dead for 20 years just, came back. He doesn't know how to handle that new information; it's just too much for him."

"Yeah, will I think he should just welcome us with open arms. Not, just throw us out, like yesterday trash," Raph adds crossing his arms.

"Raph he thinks we betray him for leaving him alone," Leo adds. "You would be thinking the same thing as well, if you were Mikey."

The group sigh as Raph start to kick anything in sight, Casey stood from his spot and moved towards the hot head, hoping to calm him down.

They finch as a loud crash is heard all turning their head, near then a foot bot had lander onto the ground. He looks up, before pulling out Katana blade. The turtles quickly react by, Casey grabs his hockey stick and runs towards April who is standing and ready to defend. However the bot didn't get anywhere, soon sparks were flying out on him as he was chopped in half by Mikey Kusarigama, who too everyone surprised was standing behind the bot.

Mikey eyes looked up to the group with a cold glare he put his weapon away, before walking towards then. He, stop when he notices the tension didn't die down.

"I was a fool," he said.

His words seen to work as the group put away their weapons.

"I wasn't thinking, I've been through a lot since all of you have left. I was mad at you'd for coming home and not coming home sooner. That's why I told you to, leave I knew if you had stay, there I would have killed Donatello."

Donnie frowned, not at the memory, but at the name Mikey was calling him. Most off the time Mikey called him by a nickname and rarely by his full name.

"I'm still mad at all of you. However just, because I'm mad, doesn't mean I should send you out here. Can you forgive an old fool, like me?" Mikey said as he held out his hand.

Leo glances down, before glance at his brothers. They nod, he then glances over to April and Casey, who also nod.

"Mikey we will always forgive you. No matter, how old you are and no matter what you do, nothing will change the fact that you are still our little brother." Leo said, and the two shook hands.

* * *

 **Pages, pages and words. Hey everyone, sorry if this seemed short to you for such a long wait, but I'm a busy person. If I'm not studding or job hunting I'm down at my nans, looking after her. So, what do you think, was it good, was it bad or was it just right? Anyway I hope you like it; I'm still trying to work on grammar so, sorry if something out of place.**

 **But it's all in the name of the learning process, anyway I've been thinking about when I should have a regular update.**

 **Updates will be weekends or Wednesday and if I don't post anything then it will only be a day late, so remember to, review and alert if you don't want to miss out on reading the next chapter.**

 **See ya!**


	4. Donatello Request

**Disclaimed: Do I really need to say it? (Lawyers give me pam cards) TMNT is not mime and belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **Thanks to everyone who's been putting this story on alert and thanks to the people who's been reviewing. Also, sorry if this chapter might be a little confusion due to a couple of break lines.**

 **Warming: bones will be mentions, just thought I put it up here.**

* * *

Once the group got back to base Mikey had shown them to their rooms, however due to shorts of bed room the turtles had to share their own rooms. While on the other hand April and Casey had manger to get their own rooms, once Mikey knew that the two were on their own he had pulled his brothers out from their beds.

Raph didn't very much like the thought about leaving his bed. When he had only just got comfortable as he was about to give Mikey his own opinion, but stop when he notice a hint of sadness in his little brother eyes.

It was still night fall as the four climb out from the base, Mikey knew it wasn't a good idea to, come out at this time since foots bots and a couple of Shredder follows still, came out and about. Even when Shredder has been gone for years his follows still were a pest to handle, some were offend stronger while others were just fly's buzzing around.

The group had stop when they had gotten to a wooden grave stone, mines the sand that cover around it, it was still pretty will main tame. Mikey stood aside and allowed his brothers to move forward, it didn't take long before Donnie had collapse down to his knees tears falling down. Raphael went down, holding onto his little brother in an effort to try and support him, Leo on the other hand just stood blankly at the grave stone.

 _Here lies Master Splinter, may he rest in peace._

 _Father and a sensei. May your loving wife open her arms as you return to her._

 _And may you find your son's._

"He always believed, that you will all return home one day," Mikey spoke as he stood in front of Leo. "He tried to tell me, but I would always be to upset about it."

"W-what happen?" Leo asked, he could feel tears starting to form, but he refuse to let them down.

"Kraang. I'm sure Karai would have told you that Splinter died years ago, but did she tell you the story." Leo shook his head; he didn't trust his own voice right now.

"It was night time, at this point Karai was saved from Shredder grip she was about to get ready to leave for the japan. I on the other hand was ready to go on portal, but Kraang happened they burst into the lair. There was too many to fight, we couldn't even withdraw, not enough time to call allies we had mange to escape, only barely. Thinking we had lost them, only to be caught again, I wasn't paying attention."

At this Donnie wiped away his tears as Raph hugged him tighter.

"Karai and Splinter were fighting their own battles, sensei had died that night. He died saving me, Leatherhead, came through. I don't know how, but he smash pretty much all of the Kraang. By the time we got Splinter out of there he was too far gone to save him."

Mikey place a hand on Leo shoulder, he knew that his older brother was in distress he didn't need to hide it anymore, but also knew that Leo was trying to say strong. Leo look into Mikey eyes, he couldn't tell if Mikey had anymore tears left to fall down. Everything was becoming too much for him he had two little brothers on the ground crying, while he wasn't even sure what to do.

The scar on Mikey eye, the world he was in, his father being dead. This wasn't his home, this wasn't his world, and this wasn't his time. No. This was a nightmare.

Mikey held his brother in for a hug as Leo allowed his tears to fall down, helping Leo to the ground. He held all three of his older brothers in his arms and allowed them to cry, he couldn't, and he had no tears left as the years fly by and now he was there to pick up the pieces.

Even though Mikey had always wanted his brothers to return home, Mikey had made a vow to himself that his brothers will return home, no matter the cost.

* * *

The boy was young only 20 as he ran through the dark cave, he was proud of himself he had find it the lost item, gone for years. He had betrayed his friends, his family and his sensei to found this item and the object in his hands, belong to noun other than Shredder.

His once formal sensei emery and now with all of the Shredder armour and the helmet was the key in bringing back the man to life.

He placed the helmet on top of the scatter armour on the ground; it was a lot of hard work. He had been hunted down by the brother hood his old sensei clan, he had travel far and wide, it was all, but sand for miles and towns were ruins.

However now his work was about to get pay, reaching into his pocket for a little a test tube that was filled with water. Not just water, but water from the fountain of youth with just a drop Shredder will be alive.

The hunt for the fountain was a trouble, it was once already a legend making it impossible to hunt down. He then pulled out another test tube only this one was filled with Mutagen Ooze. Poring then both down onto the armour after a couple of moments passing the armour it's self-began to move into its original form.

"Who dares to call upon me?"

Shredder had, came back from the dead, but now he was even less human then before as he was only a walking skeleton with his armour on.

"What has happen to me?"

"Sir," Shredder looks down at the young boy. "I am sorry to bring you back to the surface world, but it's awful the turtle is still around."

Shredder looks around at the sight of his body, no skin, nothing he was a walking skeleton. He had thought that the turtle had die long ago, but it turns out the turtle was still around.

"You will pay for the embarrassment you have cost me, Michelangelo!"

* * *

 _Donnie opens up his eyes._

" _Where am I?"_

 _Donnie eyes scan the new area that he had found himself in, he, was back home, back in his own time. He was sure off, New York City was no longer in ruins the city was back to normal self, that's when he realized he was standing on top of a skyscraper._

" _How did I get up here and where are my brothers?"_

" _Dee?" A weak and tried voice said._

 _Donnie slowly turns around his knees, gave in at the sight his little brother was there on the clod surface. Mikey was coved in his own blood his mask was laid beside him, Donnie scoops up his little brother, his only little brother in his arms._

 _He was now convened that he was back in his own time, Mikey didn't have that scar on his eye. Not only that ,but his little brother didn't look as old as he did back in the horribly future._

" _D-dee your home," Mikey said with a weak tone._

" _Yeah little brother I am."_

" _What about t-the others?"_

" _I don't know."_

" _Kay," Mikey eyes were slowly about to close, but quickly open as Donnie was shaken him awake._

" _Mikey, what happen to you?"_

 _Moment of silence…_

" _Mikey?"_

" _Sorry Dee, tired."_

" _I know Mikey, but you need to stay awake just a little longer."_

 _In truth Donnie didn't know if there was anything he could do to help Mikey, his little brother had lost so much blood that it look impossible._

" _S-shredder."_

" _What?"_

" _You ask about what happen to me, remember Dee?"_

 _Donnie closed his eyes as he held Mikey tighter, he couldn't believe how much he missed that nickname of his. Future Mikey had never mentions it once and continue to full name him and even though he will never admit it, but he hated it._

" _Dee you n-need to go home now."_

" _Mikey?"_

" _I can't go h-home, not now, but y-you can."_

" _You're coming with me, little brother." Donnie said, as tears start to flow down freely._

" _N-not this time, sorry big b-bro. Promise me, y-you will find the others?"_

 _Donnie wipe away his tears only so more can fall, when he open then he notice Mikey wasn't breathing._

" _Mikey? Mikey? I'm sorry little brother."_

Donnie woke up, hand over his chest fresh tears down leaking from his eyes. He looks around and notice Leo was fast asleep, he looks to the back of the room where Raph was sleeping.

What happen? Where was he?

That's when he notices he was back in the future.

"Nightmare," Donnie said, as he wipes his tears away. "Mikey?"

He needs to find his little brother, he need to know it was all just a dream. Even if this world was a nightmare in its self at least Mikey was alive.

"How am I here?" He whispers to himself.

That's when he remember seeing Master Splinter gave stone, he realized that Mikey must have had put them to bed.

Donnie slowly gets up and walks quietly to the door, opening it up to the best of his ability to not wake up his older brothers.

"Donatello?"

Donnie froze at the name, blinking, he notice Mikey was standing in front of him.

"Mikey," he yelled happily at the sight, taken his younger brother into his arms.

"You're alive, oh, thank god you're alive. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Mikey placed a hand onto of Donnie head, as he start to cry into Mikey plastron.

"Donatello, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes I do, I'm sorry for leaving you for 20 years. I'm sorry, for not being there when Master Splinter died. I'm sorry for not being there and fighting by your side, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm such an awful brother."

Mikey sighed, he need to go to sleep. He had just, came back from battle, finds out his older brothers are alive including April and Casey and was force to watch then sleep as they were in a pretty bad sharp finding out the real truth of sensei. Now Donatello, comes out in tears, this was so not his day.

"Donatello it's okay."

"Stop," Mike eyes widen.

"Why may that be Donatello?"

"Full naming," Donnie broke away from Mikey grip, looking straight into his little brother eyes.

"I want you to go back and call me my nicknames, you full naming me doesn't sound right."

"Donatello," Mikey said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No enough, please just stop it."

Donnie starts to hit his brother in the plastron angry, but yet his tears were still flowing down. Mikey didn't stop him, he just stood there taken each hit, and once his brother finally gets over the shock of everything he would comfort him.

He hater his brothers for leaving and he couldn't help, but feel a little mad at them, but now there back he can't take his anger out on them. Today was a busy day for them, just like it had been for Mikey.

Mikey goes down on his knees as he, notice Donnie was crying on the floor, his brother was always there for him when he need someone to lean on. They always had their backs out for one another, they were the B-team after all.

"Kay, Dee, you win."

Donnie had already closed his eyes, but he heard the nickname, he was happy now. Going to sleep wasn't going to be that bad after all.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, thanks again for your reviews it makes me happy reading them. Now for the biggest news of all, school is out and now I have to take a step into the real world. (Sees real word) I don't want to.**

 **Anyway moving on Shredder is alive, I wanted to bring him back a while ago, but had no idea how to do it. So, I hope that little scene there was enough information to give to you. After all, it was either that reason or I was just going to downright say, magic.**

 **My last note before I leave, updates will be weekends and Wednesday. Make sure to tell me what you think and tips are welcome, until Wednesday folks.**

 **SEE YA!**


	5. The Brother Who Waited

**Disclaimed: Nope, don't own it and even if I did. Would I really be writing fan fiction about it?**

 **Hello everyone! Yay, it's me again, time to bring you all the feels, because I just had to. One very impotent note, read, alert, enjoy and review. (Puppy dog eyes.) Also you people are awesome.**

* * *

"Moring," April said, as she walks into the kitchen where Leo and Raph already were.

"Moring," Leo said.

"Whatever," Raph adds as he lets out a yawn.

"Morning red, morning guys," Casey said. While at the same time a zombie Donnie walks in.

"Sorry Donnie, I don't think this time has coffer," Leo said as Donnie sat down at the table.

"Meh, coffer," he adds, half a sleep.

"So, it's true," all eyes turn towards the door seeing Slash standing in the way. "Who would have thought that the stories were true? Welcome home."

"Slash, you're still alive?" Raph asked, as he walks up towards.

"Cause, I am, it's not going be easy, getting rid of me. Welcome back Raphael," the two shake hands.

"Hold on, what kind of stories?" Leo asks, as zombie Donnie was still looking for a coffee pot.

"Everyone around the Brother Hood knows about you guys. The family who left their leader for 20 years, only to, come back home."

"Brother Hood?" April adds, the name was new to them all. Mikey hadn't mentions anything about it.

"Yeah, the Brother Hood clan, it happens to be what this place called. Anyone who joins it, is a member of clan."

Slash turns to show the group a black piece of fabric on his right arm that had the same symbol of brother in Japanese.

"I happen to be one of the original," Slash said, crossing his arms.

"Guys," all eyes turn to Donnie, "no coffer."

April let out a little giggle, while everyone else just stood there with an unimpressed look.

"Yes, Donnie. No coffee. Think you can live with that?" Leo said, slightly assumed.

"I see you have, came for a visit," Karai said as she enters the room.

"Ha, I wanted to see if the stories were true. Also I had to see if Michelangelo had killed them, yet." Karai, lets out a small assumed giggle.

"Don't get your hopes up, I believe they will stay longer, then, you may think."

"Hey, did ya, to forget that we are even here?"

"So, where's Mikey?" Donnie asked, now a little bit more aware.

"Beats me," Slash answers.

"I would mostly likely say that Michelangelo would be on the surface."

"Whoa, already, what does he do up there?" Casey asked.

"We have a system around here, a troop of platoon made of only the best will train ninjas go up and help scavenge anything they can find. They are all on time limit of three hours, if they peek past the 15 minute, then something has happened and a search team is sent out."

The group share along then a surprised expression.

"As, for you slash. You should return to your duty."

"Can't an old friend drop by. Also, how do I know these guys won't just disappear on us again?" Slash mocked, but the others head went down in shame.

"I am sure by now Michelangelo has forgiven then. Even if he hasn't, he will still accept you to respect his wishes."

"Whatever, I go back to the other base. At least some of the guys there know how to take a joke, drop by later. See, ya Raphael."

"Hump, see, ya."

Slash leaves the room with Karai carefully studding him as he walks away.

"So, let me get this straight. We're stuck down here, for at least another two hours doing nothing, what an earth are we meant to do?"

"I'm sure being stuck down here for a couple hours can't be bad Raph," Donnie adds. "After all Master Splinter didn't let us out of the sewers for 15 years."

"Hey Raph, why don't you and I take a good look around the place," Casey said. Before the hothead could answer his friend Karai steps in.

"Perhaps I can take away a couple of hours for you. After breakfast please, come with me I want to show you all something."

Karai walks out of the room and just as he left another, lady, came in holding a breakfast tray. She was followed in by two other ladies, two of the young women were holding two trays full of food while only one held one tray of her own. They went along the table placing each tray down and leaving the room; the others didn't question and only shrug it off, as they went to eat.

After breakfast Karai had kept her promise, the group followed her to an old room. Unlike most of the rooms in the base that had a wooden door, this one had a big and heavy metal door, it's handle a similar style to a safe. As she opens it up inside had three sets of selves layer out, out along the walls, on them were boxes.

All similar size to one another, but what caught the teenager's eyes the most were the deep cuts in the walls that lined up.

"What happen here?" April asked.

"This used to be a room where Michelangelo would allow, to let, his anger out."

"Anger?" Leo asked.

He couldn't believe it; Mikey didn't have a temper like Raph did, but the more Leo thought about the more possible it had, became. So, far everything about his baby brother he once knew, no longer exist and he missed that. He missed the smile that would always be on his brother face, he missed his jokes and even his planks, he also couldn't believe it, but he start to miss his brother cooking.

The meal they had today was just, kind of plain and even though he wasn't a fan of Mikey always trying out new things, he had started to miss his brother unique way of cooking. Leo eyes widen as he notice the pinball machine in the back con corner, covered in dust and its pictures were fade and old. It looks as if nobody had played in years, did it still work or had it, became broken due to time?

"Sweet, he kept everything," Casey said, as he looks into one of the boxes where a couple of his weapons and a spear mask were held.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, meh, little brother kept my punching bag." Raphael said, as he, drag out his old punching bag.

"My laptop," Donnie shouted, as he pulled it out of his box. "I wonder if it still works."

"Donnie that's very unlikely," Leo said as he took a step inside the room.

"Hmm, so it doesn't work, but that can always be fixed. Ha, my, tool box." Donnie drags his tool box out and runs out of the room.

"He kept my weapons," April said as she looks down into the box. Two of her weapons were placed neatly beside one another, her Tessen and her Tanto blade the only one missing was her laser gun.

Donnie head, peek into the room and all eyes turned onto Leo, when he drops his box onto the ground. Inside was every Space Hero comic he had and even some new ones that he's never seen before. Did Mikey collect then all, just to fill the gap? Leo wonders as he bent down to pick each comic up and noun of then were even open, and that surprised him.

Mikey would always brag on, just to let him read them, not only that, but underneath the collections of comic books were old VHS tapes.

"Hey, fearless, you okay?" Raph asked, he was a little uneasy about his older brother reaction.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just a little overwhelm."

"Dude, I think we all are," Casey said before letting out a chuckled.

"I can't believe he kept all this," April adds.

Even though it was great seeing their stuff back, they couldn't help it. Every time they looked down into the box, they couldn't help, but wonder how much pain Mikey had gone through. They had all wished for Mikey to grow up to be more serious, to pay attention, but now that they thought about it, they couldn't help, but wish for everything to go back.

Were they beingselfless? After wishing for something for, so long, only now to have it and wishing it back. Did Mikey only keep their stuff, to fill a vowed in his heart, did his heart only break when he saw them again. Is that why he was not there to greeted then in the morning, just like Karai and Slash did, did he cry all night for them to, come back. Only to be force to wait and wait, for nothing to return, how long did Mikey wait, for them to, come home? How long did Mikey wait before he gave up?

* * *

Everything was set up, even if it was a small room it was the only room that didn't have other people living in it. Back to the room Karai showed then on the first day, Donatello was fixing up an old TV that was placed in the corner, April helped out passing any tool he needs.

Leo was clearing up the old pinball, machine, Raph was going through some of his old comic books. He had placed Mikey comic book down underneath, so it won't be damaged more than it already is and Casey was looking through his box and counting all of his weapons.

"Done," Leo said, as he placed down his cloth onto the table.

"Great fearless, you know what we should do."

"What's that Raph? Train, we haven't done that for a while," Leo adds, as he sits down.

"Ya, kidding right?" Leo crossed his arms. "Of course you're not, but I was thinking that we should go topside."

"Raph, I don't think that's a very good idea," April said.

"Yeah, will, think about it. Were never going, to have a chance to see what the surface world looks like, if we don't go up our self."

"You know, what dude, I'm totally in," Casey adds.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Come on, red, it can't be that bad."

"Bad, yes, it's very bad. In case you haven't notice, but everything up there is sand, sand and more sand." Donnie said, as he stood up.

"Not true, we might run into another set of ruins like New York," Casey adds, Donnie face palm.

"Yes, thank you Casey for finding one small positive thing about this future."

"Ya, will, some of us, are pretty board around here Donnie. Let's go Casey."

As the two walk out the room, the rest all glance at one another.

"Were going to have to follow then, now, aren't we?" April said.

"Yes. Come on team lets go."

* * *

"See I told you," Donnie said, Raph kick a rock across the sandy landscape.

They have been out here for over an hour and so for it appear to be nothing, but sand, not to mention a sand storm was starting to form. They didn't know where they were and they had no cue if anyone was looking for them, even if Mikey was, would he have known where to find then.

"This is just great, just great, were all going to die out here. In the middle of a waste land," Donnie said, as he was about to panic.

"Yeah, will you didn't need to follow us," Raph said, earning a death stare from his little brother.

"That's enough you guys. Fighting won't help us, if we want to get back to base, then we need to work as a team first." Leo said, as he starts walking into a rodman direction.

"You have no idea where you're going, do you?" Donnie adds, sightly assumed.

"No, no I don't."

"Maybe we should retrace our steps," as April turns around, she notices that all there footprints were slowly disappearing into the sand. "Anyone have a plan B?"

"Come on guys, lets at least find shelter. It looks like there's a big sand storm on the way," Leo said as he looks up into the sky.

As they continue to walk, it seemed as if they were walking for hours, no end in sight, no shelter and noun of then knew where they were going. Donnie knew it was best to at least find a drinkable water source, but didn't even know where to start looking. The teenagers could have sworn that the sand storm was, getting stronger as it starts to pick up.

"Ah, dudes, what do we do?" Casey yells, as he places his mask on, hoping it would at least stop the harsh winds from making contact with his skin.

"Impossible," all eyes start to fanatically look around.

"Who's there?" Leo said, as he draws out his weapons, his brothers soon follow suite.

"The missing family finally returns after all these years." Leo took a step back once he notices a figure walking towards then. "I guess destroying Michelangelo will be a lot harder to kill."

The group stood back, mainly shock was taking over instead of fear, the voice sounder familiar.

"That can't be," Donnie said.

"Oh, it is Donatello. What you see in front of you is no trick, I have return," Shredder said, letting out an early cold laugh.

"Shredder they said you were destroyed," Raph yells, as he was ready to attack.

"Indeed I was, by your no good for nothing brother, but now I'm back. Stronger than ever and without Michelangelo stepping in my way, this world will be mime."

The sand storm starts to grow stronger, while the others look around franticly staying together closer, so they couldn't get cut of easily. Raph eyes widen, once he notice a sharp metal object, coming closer.

"Hey, Shredhead, long time no see!" Mikey yells, as he used a bo staff knocking Shredder to the ground. Slowly the sand storm starts to die down, not much, but enough to see.

Mikey stood in front of his brothers, replacing his bo staff for his nunchakus instead, Shredder slowly stands himself back.

"How low can you get," Mikey said, a grin was starting to show. "Look at you Shredder, what kind of fool brought you back to life? I guess, I can't call you Shredhead anymore, more like bone bag."

At the moment Mikey wanted nothing more, but hunt down the idiot for bringing back Shredder, whoever the person was. Mikey was sure that it had to be someone from a younger generation, he knew very will that noun of the oldest would be dumb enough to do such a thing, since most of them fought in the war. Mikey eyes widen as a thought, came into his mind.

"What's wrong, Michelangelo too scared to hit me?"

"Sorry, bone head, but I have better things to do, then talk to you. Guys," he said turning around to the group. "We need to head out, now!"

"What are you kidding me and missing the chance of hitting Shredder in the face." Mikey glad at his hot head bother, before grabbing a hold of his arm.

"Now's not the time to play cat and mice, it's time to leave and call back up."

"We don't need, back up, in case you haven't notice, but Mikey. There one guy and six of us, we can take him down, easy."

"I never thought I say this, but Raph, right," Donnie said.

"Ah, guys …" April buts in.

"I mean, if we can, come up with a plain, we can easy take him down. What do you say Leo, you are the leader."

Mikey frowned at the statement, he couldn't believe it. Did his brothers forget there not in their own timeline.

"Guys…"

"I think we should at least give it a shot."

Mikey lets go of his hot head brother arm as he notice that something wasn't quite right. Pushing him out of the way, they hear Mikey yelling in pain.

* * *

 **Man. I can see all of you cringe right now. I'm sorry I had to cut it short, will not really someone had to be an internet troll. Don't worry, because of this cliff hanger I would try and post the next chapter sooner than my normal updates. (Laughs evilly) I kind of feel bad, but this is too much fun.**

 **Make sure to review and tips are welcome, wait, what are you doing? (Hides behind a wall as tomatoes are thrown at me.) Please don't hurt me. (Runs away)**

 **Until next time (Voice fades away) SEE YA!**


	6. 20 Years of History

**Again thank you for all those who have review, fav and follow. (Happy dance.)**

 **Disclaimed: You guys know the game, now. I will never, ever, ever own TMNT.**

* * *

Mikey lets go off his hot head brother arm as he notice that something wasn't quite right. Pushing him out of the way, they hear Mikey yelling in pain.

Panic …

Fear…

Shock…

Are three main emotions, Mikey sees before dropping down to the ground holding onto his arm as he can feel cold blood running, down. He feels the ground, as he is pushed to the side blinking as Leo holds him up and Donnie rushes to his side, he looks around franticly Rahp was nowhere in sight.

Clutching onto his arm as he forces himself upright, ignoring Donnie protest to stay down, he didn't need his brothers right now, he could handle himself, he's, been doing that for 20 years, so why change.

"Rahp!" Leo shouted in horror at the sight of his brother being choked by Shredder.

Mikey eyes narrowed as he realized that his older brother must have charged up towards Shredder in anger, when he went down.

"Let him go Shredder!"

All eyes turned towards Mikey, he was dead right seriously, as he still hold onto his arm. Shredder only let out, a laugh, at the sight, Raphael eyes widen as a sword, came closer towards his neck.

"You are a foolish turtle, it's still hard to believe that you Michelangelo. Killed me all those years ago."

Leo head turns towards Mikey, he knew that Shredder had been destroy before, because Karai had mention it. However the thought of Mikey killing someone even the Shredder himself was just something he had refuse to, come to terms with. He wonder how much of an effect that they had on Mikey, how much pain his little brother went through.

Leo had failed, he had failed on the promise to keep pain away from the youngest, did he fail as a brother and did he fail as a leader? Now was no time to wonder on the topic, not during battle, but after this Leo would ask for the truth.

"And I will kill you again, if you dare hurt my brothers," Shredder only laughed.

"You fool. You can't kill someone who's even defeat death himself."

Mikey knew what was going to happen, and he wasn't going to waste time, swapping his nunchakus for the Kusarigama blade. He moves faster at the sight of Shredder bring down his sword in final swoop, both blades, come, into contact.

Brining up a leg, he kicks Shredder in the face knowing it won't do much; he takes the time pulling away his brother from Shredder grip. Tossing Raph at the group of teenagers who catch him, he winched at a punch to the ground, grunting as he lands onto the hot sand.

Leo and Donnie both take their weapons at the sight of the youngest being held down by Shredder foot. They charge, but were soon knock to the ground, Raph, Casey and April take the next step, the hot head keeps his ground for a little bit, but is push back down as his two brothers slowly try to get back up.

April and Casey are soon fling over towards the ground, while Mikey struggle to get away from Shredder grip.

"This time when I kill you turtle, you're going to stay dead."

"You're the one to talk," Mikey said. As he was going for his nunchuck only to wince in pain, as Shredder held Mikey arm.

"Mikey!" his brothers yelled.

Shredder had made the cut on Mikey arm deeper, blood leaking and hitting the ground. He toss Mikey a side, like an old rag doll, Donnie, April and Casey run over towards him, Donnie takes of his mask and places it around the wound, hoping to stop the blood flow. Leo and Raph stand their ground, backs turn towards the group in a protective guard as Shredder runs up towards them.

Clang!

The sound of two metals crashed into each other, but it wasn't Leo and Shredder.

"Karai?" Leo said a bit surprised.

Karai had, came as a part of the search team, they had notice that Mikey family had left him again and thinking for the worse Michelangelo had ran out in search alone. However Karai knew better and had brought back up, she still couldn't believe her eyes though.

"Shredder," she said bitterly.

"Karai."

Shredder took a step back once he notices he was being watched, watched by a dozen of ninjas.

"You have built an army," he said.

"We did no such thing. These are the people whose lives and homes were destroyed, because of you. These are the people who had nowhere to turn to and nowhere to run to, Michelangelo saw this and gave then a home. He gave them a chance, no matter their back ground, they are just really mad at you, for what you did to their sensei." Karai glance over towards Mikey who was begging held in Donnie arms, head on April lap while Casey and Raph was talking to him, trying to keep him awake, Leo had his eyes glaring at hi brothers and at Shredder.

Shredder originally plan was to test out his new skills, his plain wasn't trying to find trouble, not at all, but he couldn't help himself when he overheard there conversation. He could handle three turtles and two humans, he could have handle Michelangelo as will, but a dozen trained ninjas, alone, he wasn't gain enough, just yet. He need at least back up.

"This won't be the last of me, Karai. I shall return." Karai covers her arm over her eyes along with everyone else.

The sand storm starts to pick up even heavy giving Shredder the perfect moment time to disappear, it was soon after Shredder had disappeared, and the sand storm soon dies out. Leo rushed towards the others drooping to his knees beside Mikey, once he knew there was no threat around, Mikey was trying his best to stay awake.

"Mikey, just hang on," Donnie said.

Even though, Mikey hadn't been a victim too many injury during this fight, he was still losing a lot of blood.

"What about Shredder?" Raph asked.

"I believe your brother is more impotent, at the moment. Wouldn't you agree?" Karai didn't need to be answered to she could clearly see concern in Raphael eyes, along with the others.

Two, follow ninjas land beside Karai, while one scooped up Michelangelo in his arms, gaining uncertain glares from the brothers. Ignoring there glares, he toss Mikey over his shoulders, as he does this Karai heard Michelangelo faint words.

 _They didn't go, this time._

She nods at the words as Mikey was taken back to base with a small smile showing. When they had realized that the group was gone Mikey didn't take the news very will he fear that they had disappeared again. Karai had seen him fall apart, during the years they had gone missing; he would have panic attacks if he had found a lead and it will only be a dead end, along with nightmares of what could have happen to them.

However after the Brother Hood was build, Mikey had seen to get better he had slowly moved on since he didn't have that much time on him, anymore. She had not seen him break down for a while, and the Brother Hood hasn't seen Mikey show such weakness, like they had today.

* * *

Donatello had refuse to sit down, when Mikey was looked after by healers, he wasn't used to being the one who had to watch and wait on the side lines, whenever someone got hurt. In most cases he was always the one to fix then back up, again.

He was given back his mask, he had used to help stop the blood from flowing, it had ben wash and clean.

Leo watched his brothers along with April and Casey, and eyed the door that Mikey was taken in. He need answers, he wanted the full story of what had happen during the 20 years they were gone. Leo sighed, before he stood up and slowly begin to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Raph asked.

Leo looked at his brother, "I won't be far, just seeing sensei."

This had caught April and Casey attention, since they had no idea, causing two brothers to groan. With everything that had been going on, they had completely forgotten to tell the two humans.

"Leo you go, we can tell them," Donnie said, his older brother nods, before walking off.

* * *

Leo stood silently, staring at his father grave stone, he was aware that two ninjas were also silently watching him, but he played no attention.

"Leonardo," Karai said, as she stands beside him.

"Can I help you Karai?" he asked.

"No, I was just wondering where you have gone off to."

"Not far," he said, still not acknowledging her.

After a moment of silence, passed, Leo couldn't help himself, but ask the question that had been bothering him since the battle.

"Is it true, is it true. That Mikey killed the Shredder?"

"In a way. Yes."

"How?"

"It was a year after the kraang had stop coming to earth. People who were left after their invasions were slowly, piecing their lives back together, but this also meant that the Shredder himself was also becoming more, stronger than ever before. It was soon after this, when Shredder started to abuse his power."

"Those who were left were often killed or had nothing to live for. During this time Michelangelo had tried to help the number down the foot, controlling the city, but only he could do, so much. When we were out on patrol, we would often run into people, who didn't have anything left. Michelangelo would often help these people out, some would have freak out about his appearance, while others have been through, so much that they just didn't care anymore."

"Over time the lair, became filled with people. They would all do their part, however during a portal we ending up fighting Rahzar and Fishface. The knock me out, but had taken Michelangelo, when I woke to I was alone. We regrouped, with the help of Allies and those who we had rescued, hunting down, Shredder."

 ***Flash back***

 _Mikey opened his eyes for the fifth time; he was in a prisoner chained up. Beating and bruised, he could hear the sound of fighting in the distance, but didn't bother to question it, he was too tired._

" _My friend," Mikey blinks as he realized Leatherhead was outside of the cage "Do not worry my friend, we will get you out of here." Mikey only slowly nods as answer._

 _It didn't take long before Leatherhead had burst though the cell, breaking the chains that had held Michelangelo._

" _Leatherhead, report," Karai said, as she ran into to the scene._

" _I have found Michelangelo," he shows her holding Mikey in her arms._

" _There's, a couple of men above taken some foot bots, but I don't know how long they can hold. We need to get out of here, now."_

" _I was planning to do, just that."_

 _It wasn't long, when they were above the surface a couple of people were following then as will. Nobody was too badly beat up, only the turtle that most of them had seen as a leader._

" _Hello Karai," the group halt at the sight of Shredder and a dozen of foot bots._

" _Shredder," she said withdrawing her weapons._

 _Mikey opens his eyes, he could feel that leatherhead had tighten his grip. Looking around he notice that Karai was fighting a couple of foot bots, leatherhead doing the same only at the same time trying to protect Mikey._

" _There once were four turtles and now only one left. Don't you know the truth Michelangelo, they never wanted you as a brother, but I did the honour of killing then. So, they didn't have to be near you anymore."_

 _Mikey's eyes widen in fear, he remember before his brothers had went missing that they had an argument. Words were called out that weren't meant to be said, before he knew it his brothers had left the lair to cool down. Will Raph did, Donnie went to his lab while Leo went to meditate and then in the blink of an eye they were gone. Did Shredder, really killed his brothers?_

 _Mikey eyes narrowed at the thought, he didn't know what, came over him, but he could feel anger. He no longer care about his injury, he didn't listen to leatherhead protest, knowing that one of is follows would hand Karai a weapon. And, so without any hesitation Mikey had taken Karai sword out of her hands, destroying any foot boot that had, came his way. Fishface had mange to flee the scene, leaving Rahzar to be a challenge, but was soon knock out._

" _You fool, if your brothers couldn't defeat me, you won't be able to."_

 ***End of Flash back***

"The two crashed that day, both taken each other down."

Leo looked up at Karai, the Mikey in her story sound nothing like the Mikey he once knew.

"Fishface fled to the water, but as you can see by our landscape weather he survived or not is another story. As for Rahzar we are unsure, once the battle was over he was never seen again."

"Lady Karai," both set of eyes turned to a young woman.

"Yes."

"Sensei will make a full recover."

Leo let out a sigh of relief. His brother would be fine; he was planning to tell the others about what has happen during their disappearance. However for now, Mikey was his main worry, but he couldn't help wonder how much his little brother had change. He wonders why Shredder would lie about the group disappearance, but again Mikey was his main worry.

I will be your sunshine and until you go away I can't promise to stay the same way. But maybe when you come back home tonight you can help me change. And I can be your sunshine again.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, did I break your heart? I'm sorry, anyway I thought I would try something new and add a couple of flashbacks in it whenever someone is telling anything to do with history.**

 **Tell me what you think in your review and tips are always welcomed.**

 **Updates Wednesday and Weekends.**


	7. The Restarting of War

**Hello! Thank you, to those have taken the time to review, fav and followed. I love you all (Hugs forever one.)**

 **Make sure to review and tips are welcome.**

 **Disclaimed: Police: You have the right to remained silent.**

 **Me: do I have a right to own Teenage Mutant Ninjas Turtles?**

 **Police: No! (I'm crying, because of hurt full words.)**

* * *

When Leo enters the room, he notice Donnie and Raph were sitting beside Mikey as he lay down asleep, the healer had said that he was only in a natural sleep and there was no need to worry. Karai didn't stay for long, due to work that she had to, but said she would, come in later to check on them. The mark on Mikey's arm that Shredder had left was now in stitches and a bruise eye had started to form due, to the punch in the face.

However due to only buries and cuts, Mikey didn't suffer that bad only with a loss of blood, Leo didn't move for a while and nobody else made any movement then self. After a while, Leo had finally moved down to a sit next to Raph, his hot head little brother had his head on the bed as he held onto Mikey hand.

Hours had passed and during this time Mikey still never made any movement, but a couple of words in his sleep. During this time Leo had told then everything Karai told him, as the hours were still counting down April and Casey had left when they were dragged out by a little girl who wanted to play. Donnie was force to sleep and Raph was being force to leave by a couple of ninjas who wanted to show him some new moves. Leo, however just stay, he stay and watch his baby brother chest rise and fall, he soon understand how everyone must have felt during the time he was in a coma.

 _Trick, tock…_

 _Tick, tock…_

Time passed by, every second counted and another minute went by.

 _Leo blinks, where was he? Looking around, he, notice that he was in his old lair. Was he back home? If he was, he wonders where Mikey and the others were. The next thing Leo knew, his legs began to walk it wasn't his own doing it was as if someone had force him to move. As he continues to walk, he could hear the sound of voices, they were yelling._

 _He was stop. He stood to stare at the group in front of him. Raph, Donnie and Mikey were all in front, Mikey was being cornered by his older brothers, Leo's eyes widen in shock as he saw himself. Arms crossed, eyes narrowed and staring at Mikey with a disappointing expression._

" _Mikey, you need to stop all this," Donnie said._

" _Yeah, ya, shell for brains enough with the planks."_

" _Mikey, you need to understand. Planks are fine around the lair, but not on mission you could get yourself killed or some else. You need to stop Mikey, before you, become a liberty to the team."_

 _Leo took a step back, astonished, because that was him who said the last line._

" _I-I'm sorry," Mikey said in a soft tone._

" _Yeah, will ya, shell for brains. If, ya, sorry, then stop pulling those stupide planks."_

" _At least on mission, Mikey," Donnie adds. "Before you get one of us killed."_

" _For once, please, just grow up, Mikey," Leo adds._

 _The three brothers walk off, leaving Mikey alone as he wipes away his tears, before he too ran off into his room. Leo stood back, he had no idea what was happening, he, was shock by his own words and just when most of his question had been answered more started to show up._

 _Were those the last words he said to his brother before he, disappear?_

 _He was no longer inserted in how he had got here and looks like it didn't matter anyway. The place around started to slowly fade away in front of him and the next thing he knew…_

Leo woke up, placing a hand over his head. He was no longer back in the lair, but instead the room. He must have fallen asleep, but more questions, came flooding in.

Was it a dream?

Did his mind try to tell him something?

Did it mean something or nothing at all?

Leo felt a shoulder on his hand, looking down at the bed in front of him; Mikey was giving him a weak smile.

"You okay?" Mikey asked.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You started to cry in your sleep," Mikey adds.

This had caught Leo attention, he didn't remember crying and even he did, why, was he crying.

"I don't remember," Leo hand moves towards his cheek.

Mikey was right, he had been crying, but why?

"Want to talk about it?" his little brother asks him, half asleep.

"Even if I did I wouldn't know, how to explain it."

A moment of silence, went by Mikey was still tired, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, now that he knows Leo is restless.

However Leo was the one who broke the silence.

"Mikey, on the day we disappear, what was the last conversation we had?" Mikey's eyes slowly look up at his older brother, before letting out sigh.

"Nothing special happened on that day, Leo."

"Are you sure? I know you're older than me now. And I know that you would always go to Donnie if you wanted to talk to someone." Leo adds, "But I'm still your big brother, you know you can you always, come to me, right?" Mikey gives Leo a warm smile.

"I don't think you need to worry about that, Leo. I know I've never said this often enough, but you are a great leader and always were a great big brother and you still are." Leo eyes look up at his little brother, since they have been staring at the floor for most of the conversation.

"But while you're here, I don't think you should worry about the past Leonardo. Just focus on the present and if have problems and you feel you don't know who to turn to, I would always be there for a shoulder to lean on." Mikey said, before dozing off.

"Thanks Mikey, thanks for everything little brother."

Even though it bugged him when Mikey had full named him, he wasn't going to say anything. Not, yet anyway.

* * *

Rahzar slept, that's all he's been doing for such a long time. He had failed his master, he had failed his sensei, he couldn't believe it losing to that turtle not only once, but twice.

 ***Flashback***

 _Rahzar laughed as he stood Michelangelo down, scappling his claws onto the walls as he walks slowly, but closer towards the turtle._

" _Poor Michelangelo, all alone now no one to go to, no one to turn to," he said. "Your brothers and their human friends ran away from you, because you were too much of a burden. You're sensei now rest. And Karai only stays with you, because of pity, so do you're so called allies. Face it Michelangelo, you have nothing for, so why bother?"_

 _Michelangelo walks backwoods as Rahzar, comes forward._

" _My brothers may have left me, but I will still fight for this city and do the job that they all ran out on."_

 ***End of Flashback***

Rahzar growled at the old memory, he lost that battle. Shredder had die that day, when he had, came to he found his master lying there on the ground if he wasn't defeat they would have one, but then again if he wasn't defeat there would have been no need for that battle.

"Bradford."

He blinks at the name, it was a name he hadn't heard in years, eyes slowly moving looking up.

"Master?"

"Indeed."

"You have return, but how?"

"A boy brought me back from the dead. I've sent him on important mission for me. Tell me, where are the rest of my follows?"

"They have either disappeared or they have faded away long ago."

"Xever?"

"The day you die, he left for the waters, but the chance of him being alive now is slim."

"Tigerclaw?"

"He could be still out there, but I really do not know."

"Stockman?"

"Die, years ago."

Shredder wasn't pleased with the news, so far many of his old follows were dead or missing. He knew his foot bots were still around, but other than this he really did not know much about this world. Karai had betrayed him, taken her in raised her as his own and she stabs him the back to side with the turtles.

"I want you to find Tigerclaw and if possible Xever."

"What of the boy who brought you back to life, master?"

"Kill him, he would only, become a pest."

* * *

Raph couldn't keep up the ninjas that pulled him away, were stronger then what he expected. They had asked to trainer with him, apparently his little brother had been telling then stories of his family. Raphael struggle as he stood up rubbing a hand on his head, the two ninjas watched and waited for his next move, but the hothead stops in his tracks at the sound of a voice.

"Enough!"

Looking from across the room, he saw his little brother standing there and Leo beside him.

"Sensei." Raph crossed, his arms he didn't think he be able to get to get use in hearing Mikey been called sensei.

"Mikey, what are you doing up? You should be resting," Raph said. As he walks up towards him while the other men stay behind.

"I should, but I got bored just staring at the celling and Leonardo jokes aren't that great."

"There not that bad, are they?" Leo asked, while Mikey grin.

"They need some work a lot of work."

"Will don't just stand there!" He said calling out to the two who were still bowing down. "Keep standing up right that. Is only, going to give you a bad neck. Continue training, I want to see what you both got."

Mikey's brother's glance at one another they haven't heard there brother talk like this before, but at the same time they need to move on. Because this wasn't there goof of, little brother anymore and time wasn't the only thing that has changed. The two bow to each other, before starting to throw punches and kicks.

"Mikey, you're up," Donnie said as he ran towards them.

Mikey eyes hadn't moved from the two still training.

"You are not meant to be up, you're meant to be sleeping," Donnie said, as he pokes around Mikey's arm.

"Relax, Dee, I've been carefully not to pull out any stitches. I'm not you're goof off little brother anymore."

Leo and Raph exchanged glances at one another Mikey had been only full naming them, ever since they've arrived, but Donnie was being called "Dee," again. As much as one of them would never admit to Mikey, but him calling his older brothers by their full name's just never sounded right. Maybe they can try to change that, just right Donnie did?

"That's not the point, do you know what I was thinking. When I walked into your room and find, that you weren't there and neither was Leo." Mikey rolled his eyes, he notices the two ninjas had stop there spar.

"Donnie, I'm busy at the moment. Can't you go mother hen me another time."

"But Mikey?" Mikey didn't say anything to his brother only give him a cold glare.

Donnie sigh I defeat, he had only just mad a mends with his brother and he didn't want to lose that now, so he sadly took a step back and allowing his older brothers to glare at him.

"Continue!" Mikey said.

"Has anyone seen April?" Donnie asked.

"I think she and Casey were dragged off by some little kid, who wanted to play with them," Raph said.

"April alone with Casey?"

"Hey guys," April said as she called out.

"Those dudes are cool," Casey adds, as, he notice the sparing session.

"I bet, ya, Casey you wouldn't even last longer than ten seconds. Facing on those two," Raph adds.

"Dude, I can so take them down."

"Then, let's give it a shot."

All eyes turned to Mikey, the two on the training filed had stop to look up.

"I'm inserted in seeing what you guys have, including you as will April."

"But Mikey, you know what we can do," she said.

"I used to know, but with Shredder back out there on top again. I want you all to be at least prepare, for an upcoming storm."

"What's in it for us?" Raph asked.

"I tell you what, whoever last the longest in a fight preteen those two guys. Will go up to face me."

"No offence Mikey," Leo said. "But back at home you don't last that long during training."

"Hit me."

Noun of then were believing their own eyes, Mikey could never last that long in sparing back at home and was often the first one to do down during a fight. Leo refused to do such a thing and so did Donnie and April, but Raph and Casey exchange glances at one another before nodding.

Casey throws the first punch only it was caught in Mikey own hand, Raph decide it was his turn hoping his little brother had lost focus. Aiming a kick at his brother, only Mikey doges his attack still a firm grip on Casey and not letting go. Casey used his free hand and try to punch him again, but was caught, Raph again try another kick.

However he was surprised when Mikey had let go of Casey tossing him over to the other side of the room. Mikey kept dogging all of Raphael moves with a breeze, Leo joined in as will, but again any move Leo had try to use at his little brother was also missed.

Mikey eyes scan, Leo was on his left while Raph was on his right, Donnie had, came in as will throwing a kick, but was crashed into the ground as Mikey bent forward, Mikey then proceed to jump upwards, causing his two older brothers to crash into them self-knocking then into the ground.

Mikey lands in front of April and he notice she hadn't moved, he smiled at her before giving a knowing nod.

April throws a couple of punches at him, but again he missed then all at once, the boys watched the scene as they were recovering. April throws a punch, but missed again before throwing a kick, hoping it would aim at Mikey plastron, but he jumps out of the way. Causing, her attack to back fire, on her as she two lands towards the ground.

April slowly looks up from the ground as she notices the boys looking down worrying at her, turning her head around. Mikey stood above her holding out a hand, she grabs a hold of it as he pulls her back up.

"What do you say?" Mikey asked, "Want to go another round?"

"Let's go guys," Leo adds.

They trained and trained, Mikey did this to help them, to help them face the upcoming storm that was about to, come their way.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Sorry if this took a while, but I did try and make it longer than most of my other chapters. Also I just wanted to say, thank you so much for everyone who's been reading this, thus far and Thank you for everyone who has been taken there time to review along with fav and follow.**

 **All of you, who take the time to read and review really does, support me. You are all AWESOME and I love you all.**


	8. Red Alert

**Hello everyone! Here's just some of the normal stuff where I try to break your heart again. (Laughs evil.)**

 **Discalced: I had this dream where I owned TMNT, but then I woke up and it turns out I don't own them.**

* * *

It's been a month a month since the group had been here they had tried to spend time as a family, but it was hard when Mikey was barley around. He was always somewhere else and he was rarely seen. His brothers had always wanted a moment to themselves, but ever since they had arrived here they were afraid of leaving one another behind.

April and Casey had notice this as will, if the three turtles weren't around one another then they will be on their own for only a short moment of time. Raph would be at his punching bag, Leo would either be training or watching Space Hero's and Donnie would be trying to fix some of their old stuff. They had all asked Karai where Mikey was, but he would either be on the surface or supportive training

* * *

Rahzar smiled, he had pick up the scent of Michelangelo location, with a dozen of foot bot's behind him he gave the single to move out. Even though the foot clan wasn't as strong as it used to be he had a feeling that today was going to be his lucky day, he would not fail his master a second time, and Rahzar was planning to fuller destroy the turtles.

"Are you sure, this is the place?" Triger claw had asked.

"I'm positive, I can smell those freak's anywhere. I want to know where you've been all this time?" Rahzar asked.

"I have been anywhere, but here. When Master Shredder fallen on the battle field, that night I wanted to make that annoying turtle, pay. However at the moment, I wasn't up to my full strength."

"So, you ran away," Rahzar mocked, while tiger claw glowed.

"I did no such thing. I was not the mutt who ran away with his tale preteen his legs."

"That is not, what happen,"Rahzar snap.

"Bradford, Tigerclaw, enough."

"Master," Rahzar said. "We have a location on the turtle."

"Before we go Master Shredder, I hear that the turtles are back. Is that true?" Tiger claw asked.

"Indeed they are, now remember the plan. Nobody else matters at the moment our main goal is Michelangelo and Michelangelo only."

"Does this mean I can destroy the other turtles if they get in my way?" Triger claw asked.

"No."

"Master?" Rahzar said.

"Relax my student. You will soon be able to destroy the others, but not, yet. Let us remember that they are new to this land, we destroy their brother we will break them. The Brother Hood will, become weak with nobody fit for leadership and those who show it won't be alive to take it. Now go."

Shredder watched as the pair and a dozen of foot bots went off, he was going to make Michelangelo pay and he was looking forward to it.

* * *

Michelangelo was restless he couldn't help the feeling that something bad was going to happen, he had promise to spend the day with his brothers. Mikey was at least a little surprised by the fact that April had plain out there day for them, sparring with then in the morning.

Watching Space Hero later on no matter how much Raph complains, going with them on the surface and then spending time with Donnie on what he had wanted to do, because he still hadn't made up his mind.

They were then spending time with April and Casey together as a group like they used to do and having dinner, but one problem. Mikey had, became a shame to him-self, after noticing all these years how he had been uptight. He had only just remember, how much fun sparring could be with his brothers and in the first time in years he had laughed.

Mikey himself didn't know why he had started laughing Leo and Raph had just gotten into a fight, while Donnie tried his best to break it up. However during it Donnie staff was taken away and Raph used it to hit him over the head, just when it was about to go worse Mikey had starts to giggle. The brothers blinked not knowing what had caused the sudden change, but Donnie was just happy hearing his brother laugh again and one by one they followed.

To say that the Brother Hood was shock to see there sensei laughing on the ground alongside his brothers was a sight that nobody had been, prepare for. Karai had smile to herself, to her she couldn't help, but think that Mikey was slowly going back to who he used to be. Even the children had, stop to stare, at their sensei.

Most days the lair was barely active only the sound of metal crashing in the training room and the only people who would laugh were often children running around. The brothers laughing soon die down and Mikey had got up to bring them all in a hug, not caring about the pairs of eyes, locked onto them.

The rest of the day went on well Mikey did his best to push away the bad feeling and just try to enjoy the moments he spend with his brothers again.

"Leo come on, it's already been an hour. It's my turn and I say we go to the surface and not watch this, lame kids show," Raph said.

"It's not a kid show, Raph," Leo adds not taking his eyes of the TV.

"But Captain Ryan, will he be okay?" said the guy in the purple shirt.

"Never fear even though he's not the strongest out of us. I'm sure Crankshaw will pull through."

"That's it Leo, hour's up surface time." Leo frowned as Raph switched of the TV.

"Remind me again why you want to go out there," Donnie adds. "It's nothing, but sand."

"I just want to see what's left over in New York City."

"Not much Raphael. Only falling down buildings and the old New York Times flying around." Mikey said, as he places a hand over his chest Donnie takes notice.

"Ya will I'm bored, there's nothing to do down here. And I am not watching another episode of Space Hero's." Leo frowned again, before crossing his arms and not wanting to get into another fight.

"What are you doing, Donnie?" Leo asked, as notice his little brother drawing down a chart.

"Do you guys really want to know?"

"See this is how board I am, yes Donnie, yes."

Donnie stands up picking up his chart and showing them with pride he couldn't help, but notice a hint of pain on Mikey face.

"Anyway this here is going to help me plain out the rest of the day. We all know that after we do my idea Casey and April will stop helping out the Brother Hood after that it's dinner."

"We know Donnie," Raph adds, already board.

"This is a chart with a series of events that could possibly happen and how to avoid them."

"Have you worked out what one you want to do, yet?" Leo asked and Donnie smiles dropped.

"No." Mikey stands up and places a hand on Donnie shoulder.

"I'm sure you will think of something, you always do," Mikey smiles.

Donnie places down his charts onto the table and the boys began to walk out, however they stop at the sound of screaming, coming from the distance.

"Someone in trouble," Mikey said.

"Let's go," Leo orders and the group moves forward with Mikey in front.

It wasn't long before a sea of people, came flooding panic and cutting the brothers away from one another. Mikey had tried to get answers from the group, but nobody, stop and only kept on running.

"Mikey, where are they, going?" Leo yelled, when he could see the top of Mikey's head.

"There, going to base four it's a safe out, but I don't know why.

"Mikey! Guys!"

"April, "Donnie yells, as he could hear her calling out, "April. Are you okay?" He asked once he was close to her with people running around them.

"I'm fine, but where are the others?"

"Right here," Leo adds as he and Raph joins them.

"Where's Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"Don't know we got cut off, April what happened?" Leo asked.

"Rahzar and Tigerclaw, came in and a bunch of foot bots, came out of nowhere. Karai and a troop of ninjas stay behind feeding them off. But I don't think they were doing to good, by the look of it only Karai and this, one another ninja was put up a fight."

"Where's Casey?" Raph asked.

"He should have been right behind me. We were told to run, but we wanted to stay, however we were force to move. A couple of ninjas forced us to leave," she adds.

"April!" Casey yelled as he ran up to them.

"Speak of the devil," Raph said.

"April," Mikey speaks as he lands in front of them.

"Where's Karai?"

"Fighting with Rahzar and Tigerclaw," Mikey's eyes widen hearing those names.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, Casey and I saw them with our own, eyes." Mikey turns around, the people had now left, but an uneasy feeling had taken over.

Mikey doesn't say anything only placing a hand over his chest, the group notice. He push aside the two humans and run the way everyone, came from screaming, the group follows.

As he enters the room he could see foot bots had been destroy, but a couple of ninjas were either lying on the ground or slowly standing up. He frowns, when Karai was doing her best to keep up, dogging moves from Rahzar and Tigerclaw and throws in a hit every now and again.

"Guys let's move," Leo adds.

"No!" the group stands shock, by the words that were spoken.

"Help the ones who have fallen and get them out of here. This is your job Leonardo, do I make myself clear?"

"Stop it, why are you talking like this?" Raph spoke.

"Ever since we've got here, you've been so unlike the Mikey I used to know. The Mikey I knew would have never given a brother an order." Mikey stares at his brother.

Raph couldn't tell what Mikey was thinking he show very little emotion, in the once bright blue eyes, shinnying with light and life.

"I'm not your little brother. I'm not the little brother who needs, you to protect his back all the time. I'm not the little brother who used to pull planks and tell jokes anymore. I haven't been that little brother in a long time Raphael and I'm sorry if I'm not what you had expected"

"Karai," Leo yelled, as Tigerclaw push her down to the ground.

"My orders still stand," Mikey said withdrawing his nunchucks. "It will be wise to follow, them."

Mikey jumps into the battle, pushing away Rahzar claw with a nunchuck before it could have harm Karai. His next move was target at Tigerclaw, he knocks them away and Karai stands to her feet joining them in battle.

"What took you so, long?" she mocks.

"Some things got in the way, hope I'm not late."

The two had one another backs together, Karai facing Tigerclaw and Mikey up against Rahzar. The turtles took one look at them as they help the last of the ninjas to their feet, Raph had wanted to jump in, but something other them Mikey's words had made him rethink.

"So, it is true the turtles are arrive and there running away," Tigerclaw said.

This had made Raph anger boil up, he stop in his tracks not hearing Leo protest to, come back.

"Leave them alone, Tigerclaw. The kitten want's to fight, so what are you waiting for? Or don't you want to get your fur dirty," Mikey adds, causing Tigerclaw to grow.

"Talk all you want Michelangelo, but Master Shredder has plans for you."

Mikey didn't listen to whatever Tigerclaw said next, he needs his brothers to run. He fears that this battle might not last as long, he places a hand over his chest trying to hide the pain, but his eyes widen Raph had jumped into the battle. Tigerclaw must had, said something to push him over the limit.

Before Tigerclaw could harm Raph with his claws, Mikey jumped in hitting him in the face with a nunchaku, flinging him onto the other side of the room. Mikey yells out in pain, worried shows on his brothers and Karai, but a grin shows up on the two who he was fighting.

"Mikey!" his brothers yelled.

Mikey drops his weapons onto the ground and he soon followed, knees gave in before he made contact with the surface below.

Leo rushing over towards him turning him around, he takes notices how his little brother holds a hand onto his chest and shrugging to breathe, Donnie and Raph runs over to them.

Rahzar moves forward, but was knock to the ground as Karai swings her sword, she runs over towards Tigerclaw who Casey is trying his best to get the cat away from the group. Karai jumps into the battle, and even though it takes a lot more to bring him down her and Casey mange to do, so.

"What's wrong with him?" Raph asked and a hint of concern shows in his voice.

"He had a heart attack; we need to get him out of here now. I don't think those two will be down for much longer," Karai said.

Nobody protest, Raph picks up his little brother in his arms and runs off the group following behind. Karai takes note that nobody else was left, she removes a brick that hides a button, she press it and a door, comes down blocking the two on entering further.

Raph looks down at the brother in his arms he had hope that this wouldn't be the end, because he doesn't want his last words to his brother to sound like haters. No matter how old he was, no matter what time he was in, he would always love his brothers even if he didn't show it.

* * *

 **So, what does everyone think? Good of bad? Make sure to leave a review and tell me, I would love to hear what my audience thinks. And again thank you to all those who have review, fav and follow, let's keep up the good work and until weekend I will be seeing you, but for now.**

 **SEE YA!**


End file.
